Welcome to Shinigami Academy
by Mriya
Summary: While in the shopping district, a woman comes up to Hitsugaya and says he must go to Shinigami Academy. Starts off where he first meets Matsumoto. Please read and review.
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you don't believe me, talk to my lawer. +Looks around for a lawyer+.

Yeah. I suck at finishing stories before starting new ones. Once I get an idea in my head I just have to write it down. This is my second Hitsugaya fanfic and this has to do with his years at the Shinigami Academy. My theory for how he died remains the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean, 'I have to go to Shinigami Academy'?" Hitsugaya asked angrily.

The woman called Matsumoto stared down at him seriously even though she found it hard to keep a straight face. He was so tiny and yet was so easily angered. He had the appearance of a young child, but looks could be deceiving here. People aged slowly once they died and came to the Soul Society. He could have been here for a hundred years and she wouldn't be able to tell.

"You have no control over your reiatsu. It's making your granny sick and the only place you can learn to control it is the Shinigami Academy," she said looking down to him.

"Why you..." Hitsugaya growled.

She felt his reiatsu increase dramatically and quickly said, "I know you're not doing this on purpose. It's not your fault either!" After a short and uncomfortable silence, she said, "By the way, how long have you been here?"

"About ten years."

_'That's it? He acts as though he's been here for a lot longer.' _"How old were you when you died?"

"Ten."

"What?! How the heck did you die so young?" After her sudden outburst, she realized what she had said, but before she could apologize he answered, "My mother killed me."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. He was murdered? By his own _mother?_ What kind of woman would murder her own child?! What surprised her even more was that he had answered the question as if it were nothing. It was like he didn't even care that he had been betrayed by his own family. She had to admit that this kid had a lot of self preservation.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Hitsugaya huffed.

There was a long silence between the two of them. Matsumoto sighed and finally said, "So, will you come with me? You don't have to become a shinigami if you don't want to, but it wouldn't hurt. You'd get to visit anyone you wanted on your days off."

Hitsugaya thought about it for a moment then said, "Okay. But I have no intentions of becoming a shinigami."

Smiling, Matsumoto said, "That's good enough for me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had finally come for Hitsugaya to leave and head off to the Shinigami Academy. He didn't want to leave his granny by herself, but she simply told him that she would be fine and he had nothing to be worried about.

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya walked into the little house that he and his granny occupied. He had accepted to go to Shinigami Academy and now all he had to do was tell his granny. He looked around and finally saw her sitting in the corner writing a letter or something. He never knew what she was writing and after a few years of not getting any straight answers, he gave up on finding out._

_"Uh, Granny?" Hitsugaya said._

_The little old lady lifted her head from her work and smiled at Hitsugaya. "What is it, Toushirou?"_

_Hitsugaya looked down. She was so frail and it was his fault. "A shinigami came up to me when I was shopping yesterday and said my reiatsu was making you sick. She offered to send me to Shinigami Academy to learn how to control it."_

_She cocked her head to one side and said, "Well, why don't you go? It's a good opportunity for you."_

_He lifted his head in shock and looked at his smiling granny. She wanted him to go? Did she know it was his fault the whole time? Now he really was ashamed. She had dealt with him for so long. "Y-you don't mind?"_

_"Of course not!" she laughed. Then she added, "Only if you come and visit me more often than Momo."_

_"Okay!" he smiled. She was the only person in the world who could make him smile._

_End Flashback_

He looked down at what he was wearing and swore he would get his revenge. The uniform looked ridiculous! He had been given the smallest uniform that had ever been made, but it was still slightly too long. The top was white with one blue stripe running down each sleeve and the pants were completely blue. From what he had been told, the girls had to wear the same thing only their uniforms were red.

Matsumoto walked in and smiled when she saw Hitsugaya in his new uniform. She had to admit that it had been a bit difficult to get him to agree, but it was worth it. He just looked so...cute. He looked like he was only, like, seven years old. There was another reason for the other students to tease him other than his age and size: his hair. It was white and spiky and his eyes were a strange color she had never seen. This kid was eternally strange and powerful.

"Awww! How cute!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together cheerfully.

"Shut up!" he snapped. He had a bit of a temper when people called him cute.

"It's true!" Matsumoto pouted. Teasing him was the funnest thing she had done in a long time and she wasn't about to let it end so soon.

"Keep it up and see what happens to you." he warned, trying to fix his uniform to where it wouldn't look so ridiculous and...cute.

"Why do you have to be so depressing, Toushiro-kun?" she knew that addressing him as such would get him totally ticked off. She couldn't wait.

"Stop addressing me as a kid!"

"But you are a kid," she retorted innocently.

"Why you...!"

Feeling that she had teased him enough, she said, "Okay. It's time to go now. Did you say good-bye to your granny?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I had to cut this chapter short. I know, I should have gone at least a little farther into the story, but it is getting late and I am getting new ideas for my other stories. I promise I won't wait three weeks to update!


	2. Guides

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I bet it all on my cookie!...Okay, maybe I'll find something else to bet with...

I am hyper and I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out. I was listening to Mosaic Kakera while I wrote this. Actually, I've been listening to that song all day. Any who, here's the second chapter of the story.

* * *

Hitsugaya arrived at school about two hours before the entrance ceremony. He looked around and saw hundreds of guys dressed like him, but it looked natural on them. The girls were wearing the same thing only their uniforms were red instead of blue. Every first year entering the academy seemed to know someone in the higher classes and were talking cheerfully with them. Hitsugaya felt virtually alone until he heard an annoyingly familiar voice approaching him.

"Shiro-kun?"

He turned around and saw Hinamori running toward him with a look of shear happiness written on her face.

When she finally stopped by his side he said, "Don't call me that!"

"But it fits you so well!" Seeing the glare on his face, she added, "What? Should I call you Shiro-chan instead?" It was an innocent question enough, but it sent Hitsugaya fuming.

"Why you..." he started and when his reiatsu threatened to spike, Matsumoto appeared behind him and clamped her hand over his mouth and placed the other atop his head.

"Calm down, little one!" Matsumoto said cheerfully and with her aggravating smile.

He tried to say, "Get your damn hand off my mouth before I kill you!" but it was muffled by her hand.

"Will you stay calm if I remove my hand?" she asked sweetly.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Do you _promise_?" she asked again, her smile engulfing her face.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"You won't go back on your word?" This time she had to stifle a laugh.

A very aggravated Hitsugaya shook his head, no. When she finally pulled her hand away, he decided that agreeing to come to the school had been a serious mistake.

"Well, since you promised not to lose your temper, I have to leave you now." Hitsugaya didn't care. "I'll check up on you in a little while." He didn't like that idea. "Have a nice time with your friend!" There was nothing that could make this day nice for Hitsugaya.

When she finally disappeared, Hinamori stuttered, "S-Shiro-kun!"

"What?" he sighed. He was really tired of questions.

"That was a lieutenant!" she finally squeaked after a moment's silence of her trying to say the four simple words.

"Your point?"

"Well," she started, "how do you know her?"

"She made me come here," he answered simply.

"Really? You were referred by a lieutenant? That's amazing!"

"No, it's aggravating. And I wasn't referred; I was forced," he snapped. He wanted to get the point across that he didn't go there by his own free will.

After a moment of silence, she finally asked, "Why did she make you come?"

Hitsugaya froze at the question. He didn't want her to know about the guilt he carried about making Granny sick from his reiatsu. "It's none of your business."

"Oh...Okay," she said softly, startled by his answer. He wasn't usually that secretive with her. Usually when she asked a question he didn't want to answer, he said it politely. This was just kind of...aggressive.

"Hey, Momo!"

They turned to see two male students from Hinamori's class running toward them. One of them had red hair pulled back and weird tattoos on his face, while the other looked a bit depressed, but happy with blond hair.

"Hey! I thought you guys had stuff to do?" she asked.

"We did, but we finished early. Who's the midget?" the red head asked as Hitsugaya glared daggers at him.

"This is Toushiro. My friend from home!" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Abarai Renji," Renji introduced, kneeling down to Hitsugaya's level.

"No offense, but I have a few points to make," Hitsugaya said. When Renji didn't object, he continued, "One: I am not a kid. Two: Do not treat me as such. Three: I am not here by choice, so if I'm impolite, do not be offended."

Renji looked astonished. "Wow."

Just then, the blond walked forward and said, "Hi. I'm Izuru Kira. Nice to meet you."

"Same to both of you," Toushiro answered politely.

"Attention incoming students! You will now be introduced to your guides for your first year. Some will be second year students up to sixth year students. Treat them with respect and they will treat you the same," A loud voice from nowhere announced. "They will show you around the school, to your dorms, and teach you everything you need to know about the school's curriculum. If you have any questions, go to them. If you try to figure it out on your own and screw up, then you will be in a world of trouble. Have a nice year."

"Geez, they talk a lot. Why didn't they just say, '_You will be introduced to your guides. They will tell you everything you need to know. Have a nice year.'_?" Toushiro asked.

"Smart," Renji and Izuru commented at the same time.

"Hey. Let me see your papers. They'll tell you who your guide is," Izuru said.

Hitsugaya reached into his bag and pulled out a small booklet that held the papers that Izuru had requested. He handed them over and Izuru looked over them thoroughly. When he turned to the last page, his eyes widened in surprise by whatever it was he saw.

"What is it?"

"Y-your guide..." Izuru stammered.

"What about them?"

"This guy is scary...Very dangerous too."

"What's his name?" Hitsugaya asked, now curious.

"Komori Kyo. Year Two Leader."

"What?!" Renji and Hinamori shouted at the same time.

Hinamori tried to think of something then said, "How about I take over for him?" her voice was shaking.

Izuru shook his head. "You can't, Momo. You've already been assigned to Aki Nohara. You can't switch."

"But..."

"Excuse me. Do any of you know where I can find Hitsugaya Toushiro?" Everybody except Hitsugaya stiffened at the voice.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the sixth year students then said, "I'm Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya looked at the second year student closely. He had scruffy black hair and red eyes. It also seemed like he never smiled. He didn't, however, look too dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. He himself was an example of that.

"I'm Komori Kyo. I'll be your guide for this year."

"Nice to meet you," Hitsugaya said back to him.

Then Kyo did something that Renji, Izuru, and Hinamori never expected. He smiled at Hitsugaya.

"Come on. I'll show you to your dorm first so that you can get settled in." Hitsugaya nodded and followed him when he started walking toward the building. He noticed that people inched away from them when they walked by. He couldn't believe that they were afraid of Kyo. He was kind and didn't harm anyone.

"Why is everyone so afraid of you?" Hitsugaya asked.

Kyo looked down at him and smiled. "Some people find me intimidating. Or it could just be my eyes."

"You don't seem that frightening to me," Hitsugaya huffed.

"That's good to hear," Kyo laughed.

They continued walking until they reached what Hitsugaya guessed to be the boy's wing of the school's dorms. They walked up to a room that said 666.

"Yeah, not the best number you could have hoped for," Kyo commented awkwardly.

"Doesn't bug me much," Hitsugaya said.

"How old would you be if you were still alive?" Kyo asked glancing down at him.

"Twenty."

"That's it? I'd be about fifty."

"Wow...You're old," Hitsugaya smirked.

"Watch it, you."

Hitsugaya pulled out his key and opened the door and walked in. Once in the room, he turned around to look at Kyo.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes," he said.

"Okay. See you then," he said, then closed the door.

Hitsugaya set upon the task of unpacking and getting his part of the room in order. He didn't know who his roommate was, but he would find out soon enough. He finished unpacking and ordering everything to how he liked just when he heard the door open. He turned around to see a young man with scruffy, light brown hair and silver eyes walk in and look at him curiously. He was really tall too. Probably about six feet tall.

"Oh. You must be my roommate. I'm Hachi Hakucho. Nice to meet you," he said. He sounded as though he wasn't used to people. Hitsugaya didn't think he would have a problem with this guy, so he introduced himself as well.

"Yeah. I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you too."

There was a moment of silence until Hachi finally said, "So...Did you get a good guide?"

"Yeah. His name is Kyo Komori. How about you?" Hitsugaya answered then asked.

"I didn't. I got a guy named Osoroshii Mangetsu. He is a hot-headed jerk," Hachi huffed.

Hitsugaya smiled. "Let me guess. He said he'd be back in half an hour?"

"No. Twenty minutes."

"Great. That's when Kyo's coming back."

Hachi looked at him curiously. "How long have you been here? Your stuff is already unpacked."

"About ten minutes," Hitsugaya said as if it were nothing.

"Damn. You're fast," Hachi commented. "Do you know anybody here?"

"Yeah. My friend Hinamori's in her sixth year," Hitsugaya answered.

"Really? I don't know anyone here."

"Here. I'll help you with your stuff," Hitsugaya said walking over to Hachi.

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. Hitsugaya got up from helping Hachi, who had a lot more stuff than he did, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw that it wasn't Kyo, but a very dangerous looking guy with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He didn't appear to be very friendly like everybody else he had met. He was a couple of inches shorter than Hachi, but seemed to have the muscle to make up for it.

"Who the hell are you, brat?" the guy snapped.

"Who wants to know?" Hitsugaya retorted.

"I'd watch what I'd say if I were you," he warned. This had to be Osoroshii, the hot-headed jerk that Hachi was talking about.

"Well, you're not me so that information doesn't really matter, now does it?" Hitsugaya shot back. "Now what are you doing here? Are you looking for Hachi?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Hachi! Your hot-headed guide is here!" Hitsugaya called. He saw a hand flying down toward him and caught it in mid swing. He squeezed it with half of his strength, and heard his bone snap. "Don't you _ever_ touch me. Got it?"

Osoroshii didn't answer, but pulled his swelling wrist out of Hitsugaya's grasp and cradled it with his other hand. Hachi finally reached the door and saw Osoroshii's swelling wrist then looked to Hitsugaya who looked beyond ticked off.

"W-what happened?" Hachi asked, astonished by the sight of Osoroshii in pain.

"He tried to hit me. I grabbed his wrist and taught him a lesson. Nothing serious," Hitsugaya answered calmly.

"Nothing serious?! You broke my wrist!" Osoroshii shouted.

"You shouldn't have tried to hit me."

"Damn you!" Osoroshii whispered threateningly.

"Hey, Toushiro," Kyo said from behind Osoroshii, who's eyes widened in shock and stepped away to the side while Hitsugaya walked over to Kyo.

"Do I even want to know?" Kyo asked.

"Probably not."

"Then I won't ask."

Hitsugaya turned to Hachi and said, "See you later."

"Y-yeah. See you," Hachi said back.

Kyo and Hitsugaya walked down the hall and out into the overly large courtyard and went down to a short line of students. They went to the back of the line and waited patiently until it was there turn. It turned out to be a line for the first year student's class schedules. When they reached the front of the line and saw to Hitsugaya's demise that it was Matsumoto that was handing them out.

"Shiro-kun!" she said when she saw Hitsugaya.

"Don't call me that, dammit!"

"Here's your schedule! Wow! You got all advanced classes! I'm impressed!"

"Just shut up and give me the schedule," Hitsugaya snapped.

"You're still mad at me," she pouted.

"Obviously." He said.

"But what did I do?!" she asked still pouting.

"Hmm...Let's see. You blackmailed me into coming here!" He shouted at her.

"True. But it was for your own good!" So _now _she was serious.

"Good bye." Hitsugaya turned to walk away.

"Hey! Wait, Shiro-kun!" she said then popped up behind him and placed her hand over his mouth like she did before. He wrenched her hand away from her mouth and shouted,

"MATSUMOTO!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That should occupy you people who like this story. I've gotta get some new ideas and update my other stories. And in case some of you noticed something odd about Kyo, I'll explain it simply. I based him off of Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo. Please review! It will be appreciated much. This took a long time to think up.


	3. Touring Through a Mindless Maze

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I love them all, but don't own any of them…sadly.

After forever, I'm finally continuing the story! Yeah, I'm getting a bit excited, but oh, well. I really don't care. It takes a lot of energy to be this excited and hyper at midnight. Hopefully, you'll all be getting more of my stories now that it's summer. Well…enjoy!

After about ten minutes of Matsumoto strangling him, Toushiro finally escaped from her grasp, much to the amusement of Kyo. He checked out his schedule and realized that it could have been worse. The first hour was taken up by The History of the Seireitei, followed by Kidou, footwork, sword technique, hand-to-hand combat, and finally – what Toushiro needed most – reiatsu control. He was more than grateful for the Seireitei making that a full hour class. From what he could tell, he needed all the help he could get in that area of expertise.

"So," Kyo looked down at him, "what do you think of your classes?" Toushiro thought this was an ordinary question, but caught sight of the evil smirk and narrowed his eyes. Was there something to these classes that nobody told him about?

Toushiro thought for a second before reluctantly replying, "Interesting. Is there something I should know about these _classes?_" Toushiro smirked when Kyo looked down at him in shock.

"W-why would you think that?"

"Oh, just because." Toushiro said offhandedly, smirking at the irritation he could feel coming from the upperclassman.

"Just because what?" Kyo wasn't stupid and wasn't going to get provoked by a soul who still looked like a ten year old child! At this, Toushiro merely shrugged. He was enjoying the feeling of being in control for once. Since he was so small, it didn't happen very often. Deciding that he wasn't getting anywhere with the kid, Kyo let it go and they continued walking around the school, hunting down the classes on Toushiro's schedule.

Now it was Toushiro's turn to be frustrated. This wasn't a school; it was a damn maze! A map wouldn't make it easier to get around. But somehow Kyo managed just fine. Maybe he was just freaking out a little. It was his first day setting foot on the campus. He couldn't possibly be expected to find his way around this hell hole right away. He was careful to take in everything he saw and commit it to memory. Hopefully, the information would make the year more manageable.

Though there were many doubts.

After about three hours of walking around, Toushiro was finally free to go back to his and Hachi's room. He knew that as soon as he saw the bed, it would become his best friend for the following hours.

When he opened the door, the sight wasn't very pleasant. It was Osoroshii Mangetsu yelling at Hachi. Or rather, torturing him. When his eyes landed on Toushiro's slight form, his glare turned more…amused.

"Return of the brat," he barked. Really, to Toushiro, he sounded more like a dog than a human. He also noticed, to his pleasure, that Osoroshii's right wrist was encased in plaster. Hm…That was new. He didn't know souls needed plaster casts for broken bones.

"Shut up," Toushiro sighed as he rested on his bed and opened a book that was set on the table beside him.

"What did you say?"

"I said to shut up. I could always break your other wrist…" Toushiro warned. Osoroshii backed off and glared at the white haired boy. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

_Maybe._

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. At least it's something. I'm trying to get all my stories updated to a certain extent. Oh, joy. Oh! I also noticed that I've posted ten stories! That's a miracle to me, seeing as I'm notoriously lazy. RAWR!!!! That was a shout out to my best buddy. She goes 'RAWR!!!' while I go 'eep!' So there's a little more info on my amazingly boring personality. Feel free to email me. the email address is on my bio page. Love you all!!!


End file.
